Arthur Blum
| affiliation = First Empire | marital = Zona Delzora (wife), Dahlia (daughter), Amaryllis (descendant) | age = 552 (see Timeline) | birthDate = | birthPlace = | species = Human | gender = Male }} Arthur Isaac Blum, known on Aerb as Uther Penndraig, was the best friend of Juniper Smith on Earth and is now the Lost King of Anglecynn. Seemingly transported to Aerb by similar circumstances to Juniper and helped by a mysterious 'knack' of superhuman learning ability, Arthur took on the name of Uther Penndraig and set off to righting every wrong on Aerb for thirty-four years, before going missing for five centuries. An incredibly influential Aerbian figure, Uther is credited for most of Aerb's culture and major establishments, despite dark rumors about his later years. “To go back to being Arthur again, to talk about the past with someone … well, I suppose this is what this message has become. I should be giving you warnings, I suppose, or secret histories, but either the narrative here is that this is a flight of fancy and a final send-off for the past I knew, or this is the narrative thread that draws you into the web. None of it really matters anyway.” :—Uther Penndraig, Chapter 109: "The Veil of the World" Appearance Arthur has blue eyes and curly, grown out hair. He's a little bit overweight. Arthur is not made out of bees , nor is he on fire . As Uther, he is tall and muscular to the degree of looking intimidating, with more defined facial features, and wears a full beard, his long curly hair being more of a kingly mane. Personality In Juniper's likely sugarcoated opinion, Arthur was the backbone of their Tabletop Roleplaying group, a great guy and unashamed geek with the ability to invest himself in whatever was presented to him. He joined every activity their school offered, from decathlons to mock trials, but was always there for Juniper. He was smart, though not exactly popular, and he was a little awkward when he wasn't with Juniper's group. In reality, Arthur loved arguing, particularly from a devil's advocate perspective, and often baited people into arguments he was already set up to win. His friends indulged him, but it was more fun for him than for everyone else, though he didn't seem to realize that. He had very superficial, somewhat dehumanizing views on women, to the extent of rating them by how 'dateable' they were, but he wasn't at all successful romantically before his 'death'. As Uther, he grappled with the concept of narrative to the point of obsession, and he was secretive, afraid that telling people too much about his origins would take the 'story' in some unexpected direction. Uther's endless crises and obsession with narrative eventually made him conclude Aerb was some kind of false world that didn't 'matter'. This might have led him to commit the terrible things he did, perhaps with the intention of being able to go back home. Biography Arthur was transported into the body of a young Aerbian man named Isiah of Colm on 9 BE. After Isiah's family was slain by the Dark Lord, Arthur 'refused the call' and instead became a playwright for a theater troupe for three years, writing plays based on Earth media. An adaptation of The Fellowship of the Ring upset the Dark Lord, which finally forced him to take up the sword Avengion and become Uther Penndraig.